Code Lyoko: A New Era
by Neo Pryde
Summary: It's been a day since Aelita came to the real world, and discovered she had a virus. XANA continues his attacks on the real world unrelentlessly, all seems lost. Until two new students arrive to help....
1. New Arrivals

Code Lyoko: A New Era 

By Admiral Neo

Co-Authored By Shadow

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but it'd be cool if I did. Code Lyoko is owned by Antefilms. This story takes place one day after Aelita is materialized and found she has a virus and must stay in Lyoko for most of a day. Two new characters are added to this story: Krishna and Spencer, who are both real people. I am Spencer and Krishna is, well, the Co-Author and my best friend. Enjoy.

It was just another day at Kadic Junior High School. Odd's head lay on his desk, and snored lightly, Ulrick nudged his elbow into Odd to wake him up, and Odd mumbled and sat up, and noticed the entire class was staring at him, he grinned and turned red and sat up straighter. Jeremy sighed. It was a day since the gang found out that Aelita had been infected with a virus by XANA, which, if they tried to destroy XANA directly and shut him down, Aelita would die as well, in Lyoko or out of it as well.

Jeremy spent the next day working nonstop on an anti-virus, and made little success. He felt like he was about to just pass out, then in there in Mrs. Hertz's Physics class. There was a knock at the classroom door, and everyone turned their heads to face it, and the Principal walked in with two teens, one was a slightly short with dirty blond hair, and green eyes and a look of both boredom and excitement on his face. The other was a tall, dark-skinned teen, with black hair and black eyes; he was quite muscular.

The Principal cleared his voice and spoke:

"Class, allow me to introduce our two new students, Spencer and Krishna." He motioned to the two teens, the blond waved and the other just nodded.

"Welcome to our class," said Mrs. Hertz and the rest of the class issued their welcomes as well. "Now please, feel free to choose your seats."

The two nodded. The blond walked over and sat next to Jeremy, and introduced himself.

"I'm Spencer, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Jeremy."

The other teen, Krishna; sat at the desk behind Spencer and simply nodded at Jeremy. Spencer and Jeremy got into a quiet discussion while Mrs. Hertz was writing on the board. Jeremy learned quite a bit. Krishna, and Spencer were both exchange students from America and would be spending some time living at Kadic Junior High School. Spencer had some computer knowledge, but very little programming knowledge, and when Jeremy started talking a bit about advanced computer programming, Spencer was blown away, and raised his hand slightly at Jeremy. Jeremy grinned. Mrs. Hertz turned around to ask the students a question; she raised her ruler and pointed at Odd.

"Odd. Would you care to explain Sir Isaac Newton's Third Law?"

Odd looked around at the class, and scratched his forehead.

"Um.... One fig per cookie?" The class erupted into a fit of laughter. Mrs. Hertz frowned.

"No, Odd. I'd like you to give me a one paged report on Newton's Third Law by tomorrow, worth 20 points." Odd groaned. Mrs. Hertz turned around and was about to write on the board, explaining Newton's three laws, but the clock struck 11; and the bell rang. The elderly woman turned around again, a slightly clueless look on her face.

"Class dismissed," she said. "No homework for everyone", Odd was about to raise a fist in the air when Mrs. Hertz cut him off. "...Except Odd." He groaned, again. The class stood up and filed out of the classroom. Spencer pulled out his scheduling and scratched his head. He ran up to Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jeremy. Did I read this right? It says 'Dorm Number 191'. Where's that at?" Spencer said, with a clueless look on his face. Jeremy flashed another one of his grins.

"Why, your right next to my Dorm, and across from Ulrick and Odd's. Want me to show it to you?"

"Yeah, just a second, stay here." Spencer turned around and ran off and came back a few seconds later with Krishna in tow. "Krishna and I are sharing the same dorm, so I figure if your going to show me, you might as well show both of us now."

Jeremy nodded and the trio walked upstairs. After a few minutes walk, they arrived at Dorm Number 191. Jeremy opened the dark green door. The room was a spacious one, with two beds inside, and two closets, whose doors were opened where their clothes were neatly stored on the hangers and racks. The walls were tan in color, and undecorated at the moment. There was one window in the room and it was open. Their baggage with their personal belongings was on their bed, as well as some Euros on each pillow.

"Well, I'll leave you two to set up your rooms. I'll meet you in the Cafeteria." And with that Jeremy walked off and closed the door behind him. Spencer and Krishna unpacked their personal possessions, and placed them around the room, closed the window and set up some fans, as they were warned before they got to France that the French do not use air conditioning, and Spencer wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having only the wind to keep the cold. They placed some posters of various animes and games on the walls: StarCraft, Halo, Yu-Gi-Oh! Mobile Suit Gundam and Kenshin posters.

The two left their rooms and walked to the Cafeteria.

"So what do you think of Jeremy, so far?" Spencer asked his best friend.

Krishna shrugged. "He seems nice enough. But then again, as the saying goes: 'appearances can be deceiving."' The two walked the rest of the way to the Cafeteria in silence. They got to the Cafeteria and ordered a quick snack and saw Jeremy, Ulrick, Odd, and a girl with Oriental features, black hair, and a bit shorter than Krishna and looking around their age sitting at a table in the back corner. Jeremy spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey guys, these are my friends: Odd and Ulrick, which you two meet in Physics and this is Yumi." Jeremy turned towards Yumi, Odd and Ulrick. "Guys, these two are Spencer and Krishna, exchange students from America." Odd, Ulrick, Yumi, Spencer and Krishna all greeted each other and shook each other's hands.

"Thanks for showing us our room, Jeremy," said Spencer.

"No problem."

Yumi gave Ulrick, Odd and Jeremy a quick glare, and Ulrick nodded. They all knew what she meant. She didn't know if she could trust these two or not. The group sat down and continued with their meal, talked a bit, and left for their next classes.

After their classes, the gang met up by the bench outside, like they always did.

"So, what do you think about those two?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yumi responded, "I think we should keep on eye on them before we let them join up with our group. You can tell by the look in their eyes that they want to be friends with us. We also need to watch what we say more, try to keep anything about Lyoko to a minimum."

Odd and Ulrick both nodded in agreement.

"And speaking about people to watch," said Ulrick, with a bemused look on his face "look who's coming."

Jeremy, Odd and Yumi looked at Ulrick for a moment and looked up and rolled their eyes.

"Hello, Ulrick dear," said a rather annoying, stuck up voice. Sissy stood in front of the four friends with her hands on her hips, smiling, but maintaining an annoyed look on her face. Herb and Nicholas stood behind her. "When will you dump this _weirdo bunch _and come and join someone who is actually worth being around, we could have so much fun."

"I'd rather be eaten alive by piranhas..." mumbled Ulrick. "I'll hang around you the day you grow a brain, a personality, and a pretty face," replied Ulrick, snickering. Sissy growled, balled her fists up, opened her mouth, paused, and walked off in rage. Herb and Nicholas trailed behind her, trying very hard not to laugh.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrick and Jeremy all laughed, pointing at Sissy as she stomped off.

"That was great, Ulrick, I haven't seen her this mad in weeks," said a still laughing Odd, taking a breath in-between words. Ulrick waved his hand, in verbally saying it was nothing. Their laughter died down as a kid went running by them, screaming, his once bright red shirt, now faded and covered with big holes on all sides, mostly on the back.

"MONSTERS!!" he screamed, and in an instant was gone, running right inside to the Cafeteria. The children all looked around in puzzlement and a few seconds later, multiple laser blasts filled the air. Yumi, Odd, Ulrick and Jeremy all jumped behind the bench, while every other child ran after the other, right into the Cafeteria.

"What the hell was that?!?" yelled Ulrick. Yumi popped her head out for a second and multiple lasers wizzed by her head she ducked instantly.

"XANA!!" she exclaimed. "There are some of his monsters coming this way, it looked like some Blocks, Roaches and a couple of Hornets. I didn't see any crabs."

"What?! I thought I shut out XANA from the scanners for good? Why hasn't Aelita contacted us yet?" Said a panicked Jeremy.

Ulrich shrugged. "Nevermind that. Jeremy, you and Odd head back to the factory, Yumi and I will defend the school!"

"Always you and Yumi, huh?" Odd whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear it. A tingle of a blush appeared on Yumi and Ulirck's cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go and save the world while you two lovebirds stop XANA here. Come on Jeremy!" And with that Jeremy and Odd dashed from behind the bench and right towards the Cafeteria, Odd taunted the monsters as he ran. Laser fire trailed the two boys.

"Same plan as before?"

Yumi nodded. But before the two could run out towards the shed, both Hornets exploded.

"What was that?" asked a puzzled Ulrick. He looked around and so did the monsters, scanning for where their attackers were.

"Doesn't matter, two of Hornets are gone, and they are distracted, let's head to the shed." Yumi dashed out from behind the bench. Ulrick was about to shout a warning to her, to stay and actually figure out what happened, but it was to late. Three laser blasts from a Block shot out and hit her in the sides, on her shoulder and on her leg.

Ulrick panicked. "YUMI!" He was about to dash out and sees if she was all right, when she thought that he might jeopardize both her and himself, and their mission to protect the school. The Roaches converged upon her fallen body, when two more of the advancing monsters exploded into a small ball of fire and metal. A shriek rang out in the air and immediately two figures jumped from the first floor of the school and right into the middle of the monsters. If they could feel or express emotion, they'd almost looked shocked and surprised.

Both moved quickly, so fast that Ulrick could only see a blur. Four more Roaches exploded. They looked around trying to figure out what was going on and stared in to the heart of the army of monsters. There stood Krishna and Spencer standing there. Krishna stood there with his sword at the ready and Spencer stood by with his pistol. The Roaches made the first move.

They fired a couple of laser shots, but Krishna deflected some with his sword while Spencer shot the rest away with his gun. Krishna dashed towards a group of Blocks and sliced them away one by one. Spencer started firing his pistol at a group in the other direction and destroyed a couple Roaches. Krishna jumped into the air with his sword at hand and sliced some Blocks. They exploded a few seconds later.

Spencer rolled to the right, seeking cover behind a tree. He slammed his finger down on the clip release, pulled out another and slammed it home. He picked up the dropped clip and put it away. He then started to fire at a group of Blocks and Roaches they exploded as well.

The last monsters, seeing the destruction the two boys reaped, turned to flee but where stopped literally, dead in their tracks as Krishna dashed forward with his sword and destroyed the remaining monsters. Krishna sheathed his sword and Spencer flipped his pistol in the air twice, and caught it, before holstering it. The two boys walked over to Ulrick and Yumi.

"Thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks for your help, Spencer," said Yumi.

The shorter boy shrugged. "No problem."

"What were those things?" asked Krishna.

Ulrick replied to Krishna's question, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Those were monsters sent by XANA, an evil computer, and I'm NOT kidding." Yumi glared at him and Ulrick whispered into her ear. "If they aren't trustable to know this then they'll forget when we go back in time, right? If they ARE trustable, we can introduce them to Aelita and the others and make them characters in Lyoko and they can help us against XANA. Either way we have nothing to lose." Yumi shrugged.

Ulrick spoke loud enough so the two boys could hear him. "Follow us you two, we have something to show you." Krishna and Spencer looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. The four dashed off for the forest. Ulrick lifted a hidden manhole and motioned for them to go down, and so they did. When all four of the teens were down, Yumi closed the manhole covering up.

"Normally we'd all use our skateboards to get where we're going, but since you two don't have one, we'll walk," said Ulrick. And so the four walked onward. In the middle of their journey, Yumi asked a question to the two boys. "I understand how you beat those monsters, but how did you get those weapons?" She motioned at the sword and pistol.

Spencer spoke. "This pistol here isn't a real one, but an Airsoft gun."

"What's an Airsoft gun?" asked Ulrick.

"It's a kind of pistol that shoots Airsoft pellets," Spencer ejected the clip and showed it to Yumi and Ulrick, revealing fifteen small, yellow plastic pellets. "These guns aren't powered by gunpowder or gas at all, but it's spring powered." Spencer cocked the gun to demonstrate and fired it at one of the sewer walls and re-holstered his gun. "In America we have some sports were we engage in games without real guns, but they hurt enough so that you know that you're out. I brought two with me so that Krishna and I could play, but we forgot his when we heard you scream."

"Well that's nice and all, but how did you get these into the country? And what about the sword?" Asked Yumi.

"We had to go to the authorities when we got in the country and had to declare them, it took about an hour to explain what these things were and that they were not dangerous to people," replied Spencer.

Krishna drew his sword out, slowly, and spoke. "This isn't a real sword either, but an Imitation Sword. It's made of metal, but it can't hurt or kill people, but CAN cut through machinery, it's in the way I swing the sword."

Yumi and Ulrick looked in Krishna in awe. Krishna sheathed his sword.

"Well, we're here," said Yumi.

Spencer and Krishna looked up. There was a small ladder-way up and another manhole. Yumi and Ulrick went up first, Spencer and Krishna followed. In front of them was a large, worn down factory. The four ran across the bridge, and Yumi and Ulrick jumped onto the ropes and swung down as normal. Krishna and Spencer observed them, and then jumped down the ropes as well.

The four walked into a freight elevator and Yumi and Ulrick assumed their normal positions. Yumi hit the door seal button, and the elevator descended. After a few seconds, a door to the group's right opened, the locks unlocking and a large cloud of smoke came from the room. The four walked in, Spencer looked around the room.

"This your secret hideout?" He asked.

"This is where we fight XANA, and run our operations in Lyoko, which I'm sure Yumi told you about," came a voice on the other side of the room. It was Jeremy. Spencer and Krishna nodded negatively. Jeremy sighed. "XANA is super computer that takes over things in the real world so that he can rule it, and we're his enemies. We fight him in Lyoko, with the help of Aelita." Jeremy motioned for them all to come over to his terminal, and they did so. A pink haired, digital woman, but it looked like a teen, waved back to them, smiling. Krishna and Spencer looked shocked, but Spencer managed a wave back.

"This, is Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Krishna nodded.

"Alright, since you two don't have characters, you'll just have to watch right now. I shut down the scanner, but I haven't found an activate- Wait! Here it is!" Jeremy pointed on the screen. "The tower is in the Polar Region. You three," he pointed to Odd, Yumi and Ulrick. "Head to the scanners." The three nodded and walked over to the elevator. The door closed with a hiss. Krishna stood, with his arms folded, and Spencer leaned on Jeremy's chair.

The elevator stopped and Yumi, Ulrick and Odd walked out.

"The Polar Region," came Jeremy's voice over the intercom. Yumi, Odd and Ulrick all entered a scanner each.

"Scanner...Yumi. Scanner... Odd. Scanner... Ulrick. Transfer...Yumi. Transfer...Odd. Transfer...Ulrick. Virtualization."

The next thing the three new, they went from the scanners into the vast world of Lyoko. They dropped down ten feet after they were virtualized.

"Brrr.... Next time XANA activates a tower, I hope its going to be a place that's a lot warmer than here." Complained a freezing Odd.

"Quiet," said Yumi. They looked around, and Aelita ran up toward the three, waving. Ulrick, Odd and Yumi all rushed forward to greet her.

"No time for pleasantries today," came Jeremy's voice over the intercom. "Four Hornets are heading your way." They all looked up into the dark blue sky, and saw four, big, buzzing Hornets with the XANA symbol on them. Lasers were immediately fired from their tails. Ulrick pulled out his sword and deflected their shots.

"Laser arrow!" Odd jumped up and fired one of his trademark arrows at the Hornets. One exploded as the arrow hit it dead center. The surviving three split off into different directions. Yumi aimed carefully and threw her fan at one of them. It was a clear miss. The one she was aiming for spun around and fired at her. Ulrick jumped in front of her, ready to take the hit.

"Ulrick! Your down by 10 life points!" Came Jeremy's insistent voice.

"I know Jeremy, I know. TRIPLACATE!" Two copies of Ulrick appeared right next to him, sword drawn.

"Aelita, go to the tower, we can handle them. Odd you go with her," said Yumi, her fan open in front of her face. Odd nodded and Odd and Aelita dashed off for the tower.

"Yumi! Watch out!" Yumi turned to the right, just in time to get hit in the face by a laser blast. The Ulricks ran and sliced one more of the Hornets as it flew to low. One of the Ulricks was shot, and disappeared.

"Fusion!" yelled Ulrick. And the Ulrick copy and him became one again. Yumi threw her fan at the last pair of Hornets, and managed to hit them both. They exploded.

"Whew, that was a bit to easy than normal," painted Yumi.

"Nothing is easy in Lyoko, come on let's go after Odd and Aelita." And so they ran off in the direction Aelita and Odd went.

Krishna and Spencer were watching all this with great interest, and Spencer was commenting and asking questions on what was going on often, while Krishna just stood there, watching with keen interest.

"Is he always this talkative? Can he be trusted with all this information?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes he can be trusted, he just doesn't trust others," replied Spencer.

Back in Lyoko, Ulrick and Yumi arrived at the tower. With Odd shooting at a group of Blocks. Ulrick dashed up to one of them and jumped.

"Impact!" he shouted, as he landed on one of the Blocks. He jumped up again, the Block exploded. Yumi threw her fan at one more of the Blocks, which it to exploded. By now, Aelita had already entered the tower, and stepped on the XANA symbol, and each layer shun a bright white as she stepped on it. She reached the middle of it, and with a breath, soared upwards to the platform above her. She pressed her hand on an invisible, floating keyboard, which soon appeared.

AELITA.

CODE.

By now, Odd had been devirtualized, and Yumi had lost her fan and Ulrick was down to 10 Lifepoints.

"Well, looks like this is it," said Ulrick. And with that he suicidally charged at the last monster, he hit it with his sword, and destroyed it, but not before he was shot. He too, was devirtualized.

LYOKO

And now all the monitors around Aelita raced for the bottom of the tower, before joining into one, and racing upwards again.

"Return to the past now." And with that time stopped, the factory was engulfed in light, as was the city, and the school, and every part of the world.

It was just another day at Kadic Junior High School, but it wasn't as it had happened before. Odd's head lay on his desk, and snored lightly, Ulrick nudged his elbow into Odd to wake him up, and Odd mumbled and sat up, and noticed the entire class was staring at him, he grinned and turned red and sat up straighter.

There was a knock at the classroom door, and everyone turned their heads to face it, and the Principal walked in with Spencer and Krishna, who were oblivious right now to the events that had happened earlier, or in the future, or whatever.

The Principal cleared his voice and spoke:

"Class, allow me to introduce our two new students-"

"Krishna and Spencer, exchange students from America," Jeremy said, cutting off the Principal. The whole class, including Spencer and Krishna looked at Jeremy in surprise. "I read it on the school roster," said Jeremy, grinning. Mrs. Hertz recovered first.

"Right then, you two, you may sit anywhere you'd like," they nodded and Spencer and Krishna sat in the seats they were in earlier, but never knew they chose them before.

"Hi," said Spencer.

"Hi, want to be friends?"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. The Best Things Come Free

Code Lyoko: A New Era Chapter 2 

The next day Jeremie told Spencer and Krishna all that happened during the last XANA attack, as the two had forgotten their memories. Of course, they didn't believe him at first, but once he took them to the factory and reintroduced them to Aelita, and with another look of shook, much like the first time; they then believed him, but still didn't know if they could trust him.

While Ulrich and Yumi had seen the two boys fight against XANA, they both didn't know if Spencer and Krishna could be trusted, either. The two told Jeremie about what they thought and he agreed. They decided to have the entire gang meet up and discuss about what they'd do about Spencer and Krishna.

"Well I think we should let them join, they seem nice enough," said Odd.

"Yeah, but still, what if they tell the whole school? Or the government, then we'll not only be ridiculed but also in a lot of trouble too, I don't know if we should tell them again," responded Yumi.

"Well...." Said Jeremie, trailing off. "I kinda already told them what had happened."

'You WHAT?!? Without consulting us?"

"Well I thought that if they WEREN'T trustable we could simply not program them characters into the Super Calculator, and hope that XANA attacks sometime soon."

"I still think that was a bit risky on your part, Jeremie."

"Whatever,"

"Then it's agreed," said Ulrich. "We won't let them keep their full memories and have characters to fight against XANA until we know we can trust them."

"Fine," came the chorus of response.

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind Jeremie. Jeremie jumped up in surprise. The speaker was Spencer. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh um...nothing that you'd be interested. We was just talking about the latest designer handbags, that's all," said Yumi.

"Ok...whatever. Have fun you guys," Spencer walked off but Yumi swore that she heard him say "Weird kids," under his breath.

The four friends sighed, said their good byes and parted for class. That night, Jeremie sat hunched over his keyboard, working on an anti-virus for Aelita.

"Hey Jeremie," said Aelita, as she popped up in a window in the top right corner of Jeremie's screen. "Are you still working on that anti-virus?"

"Yeah, I really want to get it finished, I'm starting to get tired of all these XANA attacks, and I really want you to..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Want to what?" Aelita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I really can't wait till you can stay with us in the real world on a more permanent basis,"

"I understand, Jeremie, it is really nice to live in your world." She obviously didn't understand why Jeremie REALLY wanted her in the real world. "Jeremie, you should get some rest, you've been staying up so late for the past few days, and I'll review your work and let you know on what I think."

"But I have the feeling that I'm-"

"No buts, Jeremie, get some sleep, please? Do it for me. If you don't have a clear mind when your working on this then the point of you working on the anti-virus is wasted."

"Alright," sighed a reluctant Jeremie. "Your wish is my command. Good night, Aelita."

"Good night, Jeremie." And with that she disappeared. Jeremie sighed again, saved his work and backed it up on a separate hard drive and multiple CDs, incase XANA decided to hack his computer and tamper or erase what he had completed so far.

Jeremie quickly fell into a deep sleep, and started to dream. He dreamt he was in the factory, and just finished the Anti-Virus for Aelita, and she was materialized, but every time he went down to meet Aelita, XANA walked out of the scanners, holding Aelita's corpse in his hands, laughing.

Jeremie woke up, screaming, and in a cold sweat. He fumbled around for his glasses after a few deep breathes, and a slap on the head. He looked at the time: 6:15 AM. Jeremie sighed. "Might as well do something useful...." And so he got up, wished Aelita a good morning and started work on the anti-virus immediately, redoubling his efforts as he remembered XANA's evil laugh.

--------

Ring! The school bell sounded the start of the days' classes. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Spencer and Krishna all filed into Mrs. Hertz's classroom and took their seats. Odd and Spencer yawned at the same time and promptly placed their heads on their desks.

"Good morning, class. I all hope that you had a good night's sleep," said Mrs. Hertz, putting emphasis on the word "sleep". She then picked up a book and dropped it on a nearby desk.

"XANA ATTACK!" jumped up Odd, as he awoke with a start. Spencer sat up, and rubbed his eyes, with a 'what the hell do you want' look on his face. The class erupted into a fit of laughter. Mrs. Hertz silenced them.

"Odd! You know your not to sleep in class! After school detention!"

Odd grumbled a bit, nodded, and sat down, straightening his posture. 'At least I didn't have to write that stickin' report on Newton's Third Law.' He thought to himself.

The rest of the day proceeded uneventfully, with the exception that Odd had detention. Jeremie rushed back to his room to continue working on the anti-virus. Spencer, Yumi, Ulrich and Krishna all met up by the bench outside.

"I know where Odd is right now, but where's Jeremie?" asked Spencer.

"Um...He's off, doing some extra credit right now. He likes to do extra work, I don't know why, really," replied Yumi.

"Right..." said Krishna.

"Well, what do you guys want to do? I dunno about you, but I'm bored as hell," said Spencer.

"Um..." came the chorus of replies. Yumi and Ulrich seemed really hesitant to do anything. Spencer put his hand on his chin, and thought.

"Aha! Krishna and I brought some extra Airsoft guns, we could all play that. As long as you two have masks, that is. We didn't bring extra masks with us, too big."

"You mean those guns you used to blow up XANA's monsters?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, yeah, the same," said Spencer, still unbelieving of the retelling of what happened a few days ago.

"Well if they can destroy machines, then can't they hurt people?" Ulrich asked, inquisitively.

"Nope. They only sting when you get hit. It'll really hurt if you get shot in the eye, if you know what I mean. Which is why we brought masks. I must have gotten a lucky shot at those things, because I don't know how I could have beaten these 'monsters', unless they were made of plastic, or I'm just a good shot."

"Alright, sounds like fun," said Ulrich.

Yumi and Krishna nodded.

They all went to Spencer and Krishna's dorm, and quickly assembled the gear they needed. Four black, identical pistols, made of plastic, but with some metal parts. Five thousand extra pellets, twelve full reloads per pistol ready in a belt, and the two masks. Ulrich dashed quickly to his room and got two similar masks for him and Yumi to use, which they had to adjust to Yumi because her head was to small for it.

They then went out to the track and decided to play between Krishna and Spencer versus Yumi and Ulrich. A large group of students all watched from afar, and backed up to the stands as none of them wanted to get shot. The four friends were about to start play when a loud voice rang out.

"Wait!" yelled Jim. "What do you think you four are doing, huh? Having a little duel, I knew it." He laughed. "Well, you know you can't bring guns into the school, or the country for that matter. I should take you to the police."

"Your right, Jim. We normally wouldn't be able to bring guns to the school, but the thing is they aren't real," Spencer ejected the clip in his pistol, and walked over to Jim. "See? They aren't real bullets, but plastic, but they can still sting ya. We got permission from the police to bring these Airsoft guns into the country, and the Principal so we could play in our spare time. You should go over to the stands, unless you want to get shot somewhere."

Jim growled, mumbled something and walked off. Some obstacles were placed in the center of the track, from trash cannons to large blocks of concrete, whatever they could get the willing students to assemble.

"Jim, would you do the honors of starting the game?" asked Spencer.

Jim grumbled, put his large hand around the whistle that hung from his neck, raised it to his mouth and blew loudly. Spencer and Krishna immediately rolled behind two trash cannons and cocked their guns. Yumi and Ulrich dashed forward towards a block. Krishna and Spencer took turns exchanging firing at Yumi and Ulrich, who returned the favor.

Ulrich got hit in the shoulders and immediately crouched.

"Damn! He was right, they do sting."

"Then you better be more careful, Ulrich," said Yumi, playfully.

Spencer crouched down, ejected an empty clip, picked it up and placed it on the back of his belt and put a new, fresh clip in the gun. Krishna did the same and jumped from their hiding spots and dashed forward, firing and recocking the guns as they went. Ulrich got hit in the legs and arms, while Yumi got hit in the torso and legs, both fell to the ground, panting.

Spencer and Krishna took off their masks, smiling.

"Wasn't that fun?"

Yumi took in a deep breath, and then took off her mask. She grinned. "You bet, we should do that again sometime." Ulrich nodded in agreement. The students watching and even Jim had a look of amazement on their faces, let out a cheer, and slowly filed out from the stands.

"Well, it's late, I'm tired, and I think we should all head to our rooms. Good night you two."

And with that Spencer and Krishna walked off. The track was empty with the exception of Ulrich and Yumi still standing in the middle of it.

"Well, I better get back to my room, and you should go home now, you don't want to keep your parents waiting," said Ulrich.

Yumi nodded, gave Ulrich a kiss on the check, and blushing, walked off. Ulrich stood there, in bewilderment, blushing as well, until he too, walked off to his room, his hand touching the cheek that Yumi kissed.

The next day, posters were all over the school, advertising the formation of a new Kadic Airsoft League. Spencer looked at one inquisitively as he walked by to his first class.

"Airsoft League, huh? It seems we impressed a few of the students at yesterday's game. I'll have to show this to Krishna." And with that he glanced around a bit, tore off a poster, folded it, and tucked it into his pocket; whistling as he walked.

Later, once school was out, Spencer decided to visit Jeremie. He walked over to where Jeremie's dorm was, whistled and knocked on Jeremie's door.

"Be right there!" came the response. Jeremie saved his program, backed it up, turned off his computer and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey," said Spencer.

"Hey, come in." And so Spencer did.

"Man, where the hell have you been? You haven't been seen for around two days."

"I'm just doing some research, that's all. Do you still believe what we told you about XANA?"

"Kinda, but not really. It's a bit to crazy to believe, even after meeting Aelita. Why?"

"Well, I know the others don't really trust you, and I shouldn't do this without telling them, but I was wondering if you and Krishna would want to come by the factory and make your Lyoko characters?"

"Really?!? That'd be great! I'll tell Krishna. Any time you want us to head down?" asked Spencer, excitedly.

"Anytime is alright, do you or Krishna happen to have a cell phone?" asked Jeremy.

"No we don't."

"Alright," said Jeremy, reaching over to his desk and pulled out two brand new cell phones, tossing Spencer both of them. He caught them, and a look of surprise dawned on his face. "The phones already have Odd's, Yumi's and my number pre-programmed in there. They also have both your number and Krishna's in them. Don't worry about me giving them to you, I always keep a few extras around."

"OK, as soon as I give Krishna his phone and tell him what's up, I'll come back here, alrighty?"

"OK."

And with that Spencer walked out the door, and went to his room and entered.

"Hey Krish."

"Hey Neo. What's up?"

"Not a lot, went to see Jeremie, here's a gift from him." Spencer tossed Krishna's cell phone at him. He caught it.

"Cool. What else?"

"He wants us to meet him at his room and he'll then take us to the factory and program in our characters."

"OK." Krishna got off his bed, pocketed his cell phone, and the two boys walked back to Jeremie's dorm. They knocked. Jeremie came out and they all left the school, and then headed for the park. Jeremie looked around to make sure no one was looking, and he did this thoroughly.

He then lifted the manhole covering and climbed down the ladder. Krishna followed suit, and Spencer went down after him, putting the manhole back as he went down. Spencer and Krishna had left skateboards this time, as Jeremie recommended that they do so the last time they visited when they met Aelita for the second time.

Spencer got his skateboard, picked it up, started to run, dropped it and got on it, pushing off the ground. Krishna did the same. Jeremie got his scooter, and followed the two. After a minute, they arrived at their destination. They all laid their skateboards and scooter next to the ladder and climbed up, moved the manhole, and ran onto the bridge.

They made it to the factory, Spencer, Krishna and Jeremie all jumped onto a rope and slid down. Krishna and Spencer walked into the elevator, near the back, and Jeremie walked in and stood near the entrance of the elevator. He pushed the button to descend. After a short drop, they arrived in the main control room.

"Alright," said Jeremie. "It's time to make your characters. Which one of you will go first?" Krishna raised his hand.

"Hey, Spence, no offense, but could you wait outside, on the first floor until I finish, I want to keep this character a secret till we get to Lyoko."

Spencer nodded and walked back to the elevator. After a couple minutes wait, the elevator came up again, and Krishna walked out, with a grin on his face.

"Your turn," he said. Spencer walked back into the elevator, and descended.

"OK, now where to start....?" Asked Jeremie.

"I guess I'll have my character look like Neo, from the Matrix. You have seen that movie haven't you?" asked Spencer. Jeremie nodded. "I want my character to be a skilled martial artist, but his main weapon is to be a rapid fire shot musket, you know the kind where it has about five shots in it?" Spencer then went into a better description of the musket. Jeremie typed very quickly.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Spencer shook his head negatively.

"Alright then, I'll start programming yours and Krishna's characters into the Super Calculator. You better head on back to the school. I'll see you later."

Spencer nodded, said a good bye and took the elevator again and walked back to the school with Krishna, a grin on his face as well. Krishna immediately asked about Spencer's character.

"You don't tell me your character, I won't tell you mine." He grinned. "You'll see it in Lyoko."

"I wonder when we'll get to test them?"

"Who knows." And with that Spencer's cell phone immediately started to vibrate. Spencer glanced at Krishna, and then dug out his cell phone.

"Spencer here," he nodded a few times, before a look of horror appeared on his face. "Oh my God..."

"What?" asked Krishna.

"No time," Spencer ran off, Krishna running after him a few seconds later.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Seems there's a XANA attack going on right now. XANA just activated a Nuclear Missile, and its target is Paris. Here."

"You're joking."

"Far from it. So, any ideas?" Asked Spencer.

"No, I don't."

"Great..." Spencer and Krishna ran back to the Factory in a matter of minutes, only Odd and Jeremie were present.

"Where's Ulrich and Yumi?" Asked Spencer.

"They're trying to get into the missile complex and destroy the missile," replied Jeremie.

"Didn't the government try to abort it?" asked Krishna.

"Yes, but they failed, I don't know what they have in mind."

"Any idea where the tower is?" Asked Spencer.

"Yes, it's in the Forest region. You, Krishna and Odd should head on down instead of wasting time, that missile might hit any minute now and millions will die."

"Right." And with that the three boys rushed into the elevator, descended and entered the scanners.

Jeremie rapidly typed in commands into the computer. "Scanner...Odd. Scanner...Krishna. Scanner...Spencer. Transfer...Odd. Transfer...Krishna. Transfer...Spencer. Virtualization." A few seconds later, the characters of Spencer, Krishna and Odd appeared and fell a ten-foot drop and landed on their feet and hands.

They all stood up. "So, this is Lyoko? Nice place," said Spencer. He turned to face Krishna, and whistled. Krishna's character had a long, flowing blue cape with red lining on the inside. The cape was connected to a heavy looking blue and gold chest armor, with a black undershirt. He had white pants and black boots, which went up, a bit past his ankles. He brandished a longsword, which had a golden handle.

"Nice character too, Krish." Krishna nodded back. "Alright, so where are the monsters?" asked Spencer, drawing his musket.

"Oh, they'll be here soon," said Odd.

"Hey!" yelled someone behind Spencer, who turned and aimed his musket at the approaching figure. "Don't shoot! I'm a friend." Spencer lowered the rifle.

"Hey, Aelita." Said Odd. Aelita nodded to Odd. "So, these are the new additions to our team? Nice characters. Anyway, we need to get to the tower, XANA's monsters will be here soon." And the four ran off into the forest, weapons drawn. After a few minutes of running, a group of Hornets, Roaches and Blocks appeared, blocking the path to the activated tower.

The three boys sprung into action immediately. Krishna broke out into a run, right about the Blocks, screaming with his sword raised. Odd jumped up, did a flip and fired some laser arrows at the Roaches. Spencer drew his musket and fired a round at a Hornet, pulled back on the lever, clearing the chamber of the empty casing and loading in a new one. He fired at the other Hornets, reloading each shot all of them were destroyed.

The Blocks were mostly destroyed by Odd, but a few surviving Blocks managed to get some hits on Odd, devirtualizing him.

"No! Odd's gone! Spencer, protect Aelita!" yelled Jeremie. Spencer nodded and sprinted up to the remaining Block and kicked it right in the XANA mark, jumped up and punched it on the top of the Block and flipped off it. The Block exploded. Krishna did a low spin with his sword, which cut all the Roaches around him in half from the middle.

They exploded. A trio of surviving Roaches fired their lasers at Krishna, which all hit him in the back. He kneeled down from the blasts, got up and spun, deflecting the blasts. Spencer reloaded the musket completely, and fired off three shots on the Roaches. All of them were dead on, and they exploded.

"Thanks," said Krishna.

"No problem. Aelita, do your stuff." Aelita nodded, and ran up into the tower, and stepped inside. She walked up to the platform in the middle of the tower, and flew upwards, and stepped onto another platform, the markings on it turning a bright white as she stepped. She placed her hand on something in the air, and a screen popped up.

AELITA

CODE

The missile spun downwards toward the Eiffel Tower, and just as it was about to hit, releasing its destructive punch...

LYOKO

...It stopped. Jeremie sighed. "Return to the past now," he said. A brilliant bright white light came from the scanner room, and engulfed the factory, then the school, then the city, and the missile itself.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi all sat at the bench where they always sit at, talking.

"Well I think we should let them join, they seem nice enough," said Odd.

"Yeah, but still, what if they tell the whole school? Or the government, then we'll not only be ridiculed but also in a lot of trouble too, I don't know if we should tell them again," responded Yumi.

"Well, they're characters were already programmed in," said Jeremie.

"What?!? Without consulting us?"

"What? Who do you think stopped XANA in Lyoko while you two were doing God-who-knows what during the last attack? Odd all by himself?" asked Jeremie.

"Um..."

"We did." Came Spencer, with Krishna at his side, behind the group. Yumi and Ulrich were about to say an apology, but Spencer held up his hand. "It's alright, we understand. Anyway, I need to get back to my dorm, I'll see you guys later." And with that the two boys walked off, back to their room.

Spencer opened the door, and noticed a white envelope on his bed.

"What's this?" asked Krishna. "That wasn't here last time."

"I know..." said Spencer, picking up the letter. He opened it, read it and grinned.

"What is it?" asked Krishna again, with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Nothing, you'll see later," said Spencer with a big grin.

"Whatever."

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
